Girl Meets Little Sisters
by ndye838
Summary: What if Lucas and Zay have little sisters, and they come to New York along with Vanessa. What kind of trouble can they possibly get into? Also in my story, Lucas went to Einstein Academy. *Also please comment what you guys think of this story I would really love your guy's feedback*
1. Character Profile: Austin Friar

Character Profile: Austin Friar

 **Full Name:** Austin Rachel Bailey Raya Madison-Friar

 **Birthday:** June 20th,2001

 **Place of birth:** Austin, Texas

 **Mother:** Mary Ann Madison-Friar

 **Father:** Roger Friar

 **Brother:** Lucas Friar

 **Uncle:** Buster

 **Grandfather:** Pappy Joe

 **Great Grandfather:** Merlin Scoggins

 **Former Schools:**

-Austin High School (Texas)

-Einstein Academy (New York)

 **Sports:**

-Cheerleading

-Volleyball

-Softball

-Baseball

-Equine Jumping

-Gymnastics

-Equine Racing

 **Current School:** Abigail Adams High School(New York)

 **Current GPA:** 4.0

 **IQ:** 175

 **Hobbies:**

-Singing

-Dance

-Art

-Reading

-Coloring

 **Pets:**

-Fluffy

-Cookie

-Daisy

-Lone Star Density

-Sweet Heart

-S'Mores

-Cookies n Cream


	2. Charcter Profile: Emma Babineaux

**Full Name:** Emma Hayley Babineaux

 **Birthday:** March 7th 2001

 **Place of birth:** Austin, Texas

 **Mother:** ?

 **Father:** ?

 **Brother:** Isaiah (Zay) Babineaux

 **Uncle:** ?

 **Grandfather:** ?

 **Great Grandfather:** ?

 **Former Schools:**

-Austin High School (Texas)

-Einstein Academy (New York)

 **Sports:**

\- Cheerleading

-Volleyball

-Softball

-Gymnastics

 **Current School:** Abigail Adams High School(New York)

 **Current GPA:** 4.0

 **Current IQ:** 170

 **Hobbies:**

-Singing

-Dance

-Art

-Writing Novels

-Draw

 **Pets:**

-Bob the Fish (Fish) (NY)

-Onyx (Dog) (NY)

-Midnight (Cat) (NY)

-Smokey (Hamster) (NY)

-Night Shadow (Horse) (TX)


	3. Chapter 1: Meeting the New Kids

Cory Matthews: Good morning class! Today we have 3 new students today from Austin, Texas.

Maya Hart: Yo Huckleberry and Zay is Texas throwing everybody out.

Riley Matthews: Maya be nice.

 _2 girls enter the classroom_

Vanessa: Hello.

Emma: Hello is this 's classroom.

Cory: Yes it is. Hello, I'm 's. Would you girls like to introduce yourselves? _Looks at the 2 girls._ Umm, where is the other one or is it just you 2?

Emma: No there is 3 of us. She is just running late. And yes we will introduce ourselves. _Looks at the students_

Zay & Lucas (together): Emma! Vanessa!

Emma & Vanessa (together): Lucas! Zay!

 _Zay & Lucas stand up and walks to the front of the room and gives each girl a hug then stands next to them_

Riley: Umm do you guys know each other.

Lucas: Yes we do

Riley: How

Zay: _Points to Emma._ Well, this is my little sister Emma Babineaux. _Points to Vanessa._ And this is Vanessa Jones.

Riley: The same Vanessa that Lucas told us about and the same one you went back down to Texas to be her date to a dance.

Zay: Yep same one.

Cory: Ok then let's sit back down into our seats so I can begin teaching.

 _Zay and Lucas sit back in their seats while Vanessa and Emma sit right behind them_

Cory: Ok everyone let's begin.

 _All of a sudden a girl comes running into the classroom wearing a plaid shirt with dark blue skinny jeans with a pink cami and brown cowgirl boots wearing black glasses and her hair up in a ponytail She then walks into the room with her back to the class and then talks to ._

Austin: I'm so so sorry that I'm late the office messed up my schedule and put me in all 11th-grade classes. I mean I know I'm super smart but that doesn't mean that I want to skip a grade.

 _Side conversation with Lucas & Zay (Whispering)_

Lucas: Wait a minute I know that voice from anywhere.

Zay: Umm are you sure you know how much she likes Texas.

Lucas: Yes but you also know how much she loves New York City.

Zay: Yeah I know that.

 _Meanwhile_

Cory: Umm it's ok …

Austin: Austin, Call me Austin.

Lucas: _Stands up quickly._ Austin!

Austin: _Turns around shocked._ Lucas! _Runs and jumps on him and hugs him_

Lucas: _Catches her._ I can't believe it's really you.

Austin: Me neither.

Riley: (Jealously) Um Lucas who is this?


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting Austin

Lucas: _Puts Austin down_ (embarrassed) Um, Sorry about that. Guys, I want you to meet my best friend Austin Madison.

 _Riley, Maya, Farkle, and Isadora (Smackle) stands in one circle while Lucas, Zay, Austin, Emma, and Vanessa stand in another._

Austin: Hi everyone! _Points to Riley_ Hi you must be Lucas's girlfriend Riley Matthews. _Then point to Maya._ And you must be Maya Hart Riley's best friend. _Points to Farkel_ You must be Farkle Minkus. Isadora is that really you! _Running to hug Smackle_

Smackle: _Hugging Austin back_ Austin! Ugh, I feel so stupid now since I first didn't recognize you, Emma, and Lucas.

Lucas: It's ok I didn't recognize you either

Emma: Me neither

Farkel: Wait you 4 know each other

Isadora: Of course we do. Austin, Emma, and Lucas went to Einstein Academy for a year. Also, Austin is Lucas's little sister.

Lucas: Smackle I was trying to keep that I went to Einstein Academy quite. Also, Austin and I were trying to see how long it took for everyone to see that Austin and I look alike.

Isadora: I'm sorry.

Austin: It's ok Isadora you didn't know.

 _Riley, Maya, and Farkle have shocked expressions on their faces_

Riley: Is it true Lucas?

Lucas: Is what true?

Riley: That you went to Einstein Academy?

Isadora: Of course it's true. Lucas and Emma are as smart as Farkle and me.

Farkle: What about Austin?

Isadora: She's smarter than us trust me.

Farkle: She is?

Isadora: What's your IQ?

Farkle: 170

Austin: Mine is 175.

Farkle: What's your guys _(Talking to Emma and Lucas)_

Emma: 170

Lucas: 165

Farkle: _Shocked_ Holy Cow

Maya: Is it also true Lucas?

Lucas: Is what also true?

Maya: That Austin is your sister.

Lucas: Yes it is true.

Riley: Then why are your last names different?

Lucas: Technically they are not.

Maya: What does that mean?

Austin: Technically my last name is Madison-Friar.

Maya, Riley, and Farkel: Ohh

Austin & Lucas: Yep

( _Bell Rings)_

Corey: Class dismissed

( _Everyone walks out and into the hall)_


	5. Chapter 3: Meeting Bully

Maya: So Austin what is your full name?

Austin: Austin Rachel Bailey Raya Madison-Friar

Lisa: Wow, what a long name only losers and wannabes have that long of a name.

Zay: Go away Lisa

( _Side conversation with Lucas and Austin)_

Austin: Who is she?

Lucas: Lisa Goldstein a.k.a Miss Bully she bullied Riley.

Austin: Why? Riley seems so sweet.

Lucas: Cuz she didn't like how happy she is all the time.

Austin: Ohh.

( _Normal conversation with everyone)_

Lisa: So Austin how did you get your name?

Austin: I was named after where I was born.

Lisa: And that is.

Austin: Austin, Texas

Lisa: Wow so I was right.

Austin: Right about what?

Lisa: You are a loser.

Austin: _(angrily)_ What did you just say Barbie

Lisa: You are a loser and no wonder Lucas introduced you as Austin Madison and not Austin Friar.

Austin: _(angrily)_ What do you mean?

Lisa: You are a loser and a disgrace to the Friar's. No wonder your dad disowned you.

Austin: How do you know that?

Lisa: I just do and it doesn't matter how I know that your dad still disowned you.

Austin: What did you just say?

Lisa: You know no matter what your IQ is you are not so bright, I said your dad still disowned you.

Austin: Say that again and so help me god I will make sure you never speak again.

Lisa: Your dad still disowned you.

Austin: _(Running to hit her)_ Oh you little….hey

Lucas: _(Grabs Austin)_ You are not going to hit her

Austin: _(Struggling to get out of Lucas's hold)_ Let me go.

Lucas: What did mom say about fighting?

Austin: _(Still struggling to get out of Lucas's hold)_ I'm not going to fight her just going to hit her.

Lucas: It's the same thing

Austin: Fine I won't hurt her

Lucas: Promise

Austin: Promise

Lucas: _(Lets go of Austin)_ Okay then.

Austin: _(Walks away)_ Okay, bye

Lucas: _(Sternly)_ Where do you think you are going, young lady?

Austin: Batting cages to let off some steam.

Lucas: Okay bye

Austin: Bye

 _Austin walks away and towards the batting cages and Lisa walks to the bathroom to fix her hair and makeup._

Zay: Should we follow her?

Riley: Why should we follow her?

Zay: Because when Austin Friar is mad bad bad things happen.

Farkle: _(Scared)_ What do you mean bad bad things happen?

Lucas: Zay is just over exaggerating.

Zay: Am I Lucas? Am I really over exaggerating? Remember last time she was this mad?

Lucas: How can I forget I was laughing the whole time.

Vanessa: Yeah that was funny.

Emma: Yeah it was I was laughing so hard I was crying.

Maya: What happened?

Lucas: You see my sister goes to the batting cages to let off some steam and she cranks the speed up really high. So we followed her to the batting cages and watched her bat for 3 hours. So Zay thought he should go in there and talk to her. So she was just about done and walked right into the batting cages and walked in front of the pitching machine and it was just about to start up again. So the strike zone for Fast Pitch Softball is above the batter's knees to the batter's armpits. So my sister is 5'5" and Zay is 5'6". So Zay stood there trying to get my sister's attention and the ball came out of the pitching machine and we all tried to warn him but it was too late.

Maya: So what happened?

Lucas: Zay got a 105 mph softball to the gut and then walked back to where we all were standing and he then tripped over the cord to the pitching machine and broke his toe.

 _Everyone starts laughing._

Riley: I'm sorry Zay but that's way too funny.

Lucas: Yeah it was. Well bye, guys.

Zay: Where are you going?

Lucas: Going to go see the damage my sister is doing.

Maya: What damage can she be doing in a batting cage?

Lucas: Maya when it comes to my sister never underestimate her.

Emma: Yep she is my best friend and you'll be surprised at the damage she can do. Am I right Lucas?

Lucas: Yep Emma you are 100% correct. Now I have to see if Austin is using actual softballs or if she is using the rubber ones.

Farkel: Why what's the difference?

Lucas: Because if she has the pitching machine at 105 mph and is using the rubber ones she will split them in half. But if she is using regular softballs then we are safe.

Riley: Is that even possible?

Lucas: Is what even possible?

Riley: Splitting a ball in half?

Lucas: Yep it's possible. Shes done it quite a few times.

Vanessa: Well if you're going then I'll come to

Emma: Same

Riley: How about we all go with you

Lucas: Sure

 _(Riley, Maya, Isadora, Vanessa, Emma, Farkel, and Lucas walk down the hall and towards the batting cages)_

Lucas: Zay are you coming?

Zay: No way I'm not getting hurt again.

Lucas: Well don't be stupid and go in the batting cage again.

Zay: Fine I'll go but I'm staying away from the batting cages and Austin when she has a bat in her hand, I don't want a repeat of last time.

 _(Zay runs to the group and catches up. Maya, Riley, Isadora, and Farkel look confused)_

Isadora: What does Zay mean when he says he doesn't want a repeat of last time.

Lucas: It's a long story.

 **Authors Note: Yep it is possible to split a rubber softball in half. One of my friends did it.**


End file.
